The Age of the Swords
The Age of the Swords is a non-''Star Wars'' fantasy audio drama trilogy based in an original world created by Joe Harrison and inspired by the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. The Age of the Swords premiered on May 18, 2007, released by EUII Audio Corps, now known as Lion's Mouth Entertainment. Summary The world of Etherealm is in a state of turmoil as the Dark Lord Maûgroth has unleashed his fury from the Black Realms. This dark war has continued for many millenia, and during its time, Maûgroth sought to cover the lands in shadow by using terrible weapons and ancient artifacts. One such weapon was the Black Sword, crafted in the Ash Lands of Amnessar by a great demon. The sword was crafted to be used by the Dark Lord, and he alone. However, the sword was lost when a host of wizards fought the demon forger. Now, several millenia later, Maûgroth's forces have discovered the vile sword's location, and the Dark Lord has dispatched his dark agents to retrieve it... but they will meet opposition. The Age of the Swords follows the journey of a company of heroes who set out to retrieve the Black Sword before the Dark Lord's servants find it. Once they find it, they must destroy it... or Etherealm will face a greater darkness than it has ever known. Episodes *''Part I: The Descent of Shadows'' *''Part II: The Spider Queen'' (In-Production) *''Part III: TBA'' (Coming Soon) Cast *'R. Douglas Barbieri' as The Storyteller *'Andrew Gilbertson' as Erelor *'Amy Ferrell' as Éelene *'Mike Lane' as Elibror *'Joe Harrison' as Dorn *'Timothy Harrison' as Ludmood *'Joanna Dilly' as Queen Shelah *'Silas Carder' as Priestess Shelvara *'Matt Loewen' as Mordigyyl *'Averil White' as Ylúviyn *'Glen Caldwell' as King Ëlarith *'Eric Olp' as Tiryth-Gar Soldier #1 *'Nathan P. Butler' as Ilindwír *'Wanda Mallett' as Barmaid *'Steve Fluharty' as Mercenary #1 *'Roy Mallett' as Thaûligwyn And Featuring Additional Dialogue from *'Joe Harrison' as Orc #1, Maûgroth, Brégoth, Tiryth-Gar Stable-Keeper, and Aylthwùd *'Mike Lane' as Thúlias *'Silas Carder' as Queen Aylin & Lady Meithlyn *'Eric Olp' as Mercenary #2 Production Notes Part I: The Descent of Shadows *Written & Directed by Joe Harrison *Produced by EUII Audio Corps *Based on a Concept by Joe Harrison *Inspired by J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Lord of the Rings" *Music by Jerry Goldsmith, Howard Shore, Brian Tyler, James Horner, John Debney, Hans Zimmer, David Arnold, Jack Wall, Derek Duke, Sting, David Arkenstone, and Jeremy Soule *Music Supervisors Joe Harrison & Silas Carder *Sound Design by Joe Harrison *Story & Script Writer Joe Harrison *Additional Scenes by Andrew Gilbertson *Script Supervisors Andrew Gilbertson & Silas Carder *Script Editors Joe Harrison & Andrew Gilbertson *Poetry Supervisors Maven & Averil White *Music Produced by Joe Harrison, Silas Carder, Bonnie Harrison, Andrew Gilbertson, and Ru Harrison *Music Arranged & Edited by Joe Harrison *Original Sound & Vocal Effects by WarBird Digital *Mixing & Editing by Joe Harrison *Sound Design for Lucasfilm by Ben Burtt *Other SFX Produced by FindSounds.com, SoundDogs.com, and TheForce.Net External Links Lion's Mouth Entertainment (Official Site) Category: Audio Dramas